


Delicate Features

by Ineedvan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NARUTOOO, SASUKEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedvan/pseuds/Ineedvan
Summary: What if I chased after you for literally my whole life then we BOTH end up with females we rarely every interacted with? Haha jk... unless
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	Delicate Features

“NARUTO!” Sasuke screamed 

“SASUKE!” Naruto screamed

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I’m sorry


End file.
